


A Loyal Companion

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Sam finally gets a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Sam meets a dog on a case and bonds with it.





	A Loyal Companion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from @impandagrl on Tumblr based off her completely adorable and sweet old dog, Sasha. I hope I did her justice!

Sam flashed his fake FBI badge at the local cop standing outside the entrance to the idyllic looking, one-story, white picket fenced house that had suddenly been turned into a crime scene. Dean followed suit.

“I’m Agent Bryan and this is my partner Agent Torres,” Sam said, using their Bon Jovi aliases in the most believeable way possible. “We’re investigating the death of Marla Clark.”

The local cop raised his eyebrows doubtfully. “What interest do the Feds have with this? Some old lady died in a freak accident. That’s nothing new. It happens every day. Not exactly worthy of federal time and energy.”

“Why don’t you let us be the judge of that,” Dean replied gruffly, dismissing the officer from his thoughts and pushing past him into the house. Sam followed suit and closed the door behind him.

By the time he caught up with Dean, his brother was already examining the body. “I hate to break it to you, Sammy,” Dean muttered, “but, this doesn’t look like our kind of case.”

“Any sulfur?” Sam asked, crouching down next to Dean.

“Nada. I don’t think our demon’s been here.”

Sam stood back up and trailed his hand through his hair in frustration. “Darn it. I really thought we’d finally caught up to him.”

“Me too,” Dean said, standing up and brushing the dirt off the pant legs of his suit. “But, we will. That demon can’t stay ahead of us for long.”

Sam smiled softly at Dean as he turned around to leave. They were almost at the door when a 45 lb. German Shepard came barreling into the room, almost knocking them over. “Whoa,” Dean yelled. “Who let the dogs out?”

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s attempt at humor and turned to look at the dog. It had made its way to the other side of the room where it was standing next to a small pink and black stuffed monkey and staring nervously at Sam and Dean. Sam reached out towards the dog to try to calm it, but it snatched its toy up and backed away into the corner.

At that exact moment, a pretty blonde woman wearing an animal control uniform came hurrying into the room from the same direction the dog had come. “Oh my gosh. I am so sorry officers! I don’t know how Sasha got away from me!”

“Sasha?” Sam asked, turning back to study the dog more closely. “Is she a German Shepard?”

“She’s actually a Shepard/chow mix. She belonged to the victim,” the woman answered hurriedly, rushing over to clip a leash to Sasha’s collar. When she turned back, her expression immediately brightened at the sight of the two handsome Winchesters. “Oh, hello, Officers.”

“It’s Agents, actually,” Dean said, moving past Sam to work his magic on the beautiful woman. Sam rolled his eyes again and continued to focus on the dog, ignoring his brother’s lame pick-up lines. He didn’t know why, but for some reason, he felt a connection to this dog, and he wanted to make sure she was ok.

She had settled down some, but she still looked nervous. She wasn’t standing anymore, but sitting in the corner of the room, her back to the wall with the pink and black monkey between her two front paws.

Sam moved closer, stretching his hand out for her to sniff, but she scooted away, pressing her back as close to the wall as possible. He pulled back and looked around for something to use to comfort her. He saw a purple octopus toy on the other side of the room, so he went to pick it up. He turned back towards Sasha and gently held the toy out. “It’s okay Sasha,” he whispered as he moved closer, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

The dog’s eyes widened as the tall man approached, but she didn’t move away as he grew closer. Finally, when Sam was inches away, he stopped. He held out the toy and waited, holding his breath to see what Sasha would do. She stood up tentatively and sniffed the toy before grabbing it from Sam’s outstretched hand.

“That a girl,” Sam said with a smile. Having gained Sasha’s trust with the toy, he decided to squat down next to her and begin rubbing her ears. She was now amazingly docile, having determined that Sam wasn’t a threat to her. She looked up at him sweetly and nuzzled her head against his hand. His grin widened as she scooted closer and held up her toy to get Sam to play tug. When he grabbed the toy, her tail curled with excitement and Sam laughed aloud. The toy began to squeak as they tugged it back and forth.

“Sammy,” Dean called, drawing his attention away from Sasha, “you done playing with that dog yet? We gotta go.”

Sam stood up and Sasha mirrored him, staying close by. “I wasn’t the one flirting with the animal control officer, Dean.”

Dean smirked. “Well, mission accomplished, dude.” He held up a small paper with a phone number on it before turning towards the door. “Now, let’s go.”

Sam started after Dean when he noticed Sasha following him. He was about to turn around to pet her again, but the animal control officer came running back over and grabbed the leash.

“Again, I’m so sorry about Sasha, Agents. I’ll get her out of your way now.”

Sam held up his hand to signal her to stop. “Wait. What’s going to happen to Sasha?”

The woman sighed and her face saddened. “Well, because of her owner’s unfortunate accident, she’ll be taken to a shelter and put up for adoption. Hopefully, we’ll be able to find her a new home, but, at her age, it’s harder.”

Sam looked closely at Sasha, who was looking up at him with love. “I’ll take her.”

“What?” the woman asked, her eyes widening.

“Yeah, what?” Dean yelled, a similar look of surprise on his face.

“I’ll take her,” Sam answered with conviction. “She shouldn’t have to be alone.” His voice hardened. “No one should.”

A look of understanding came into Dean’s eyes. His brother needed this. Needed her. Someone to love him unconditionally and always be there for him, especially if he couldn’t. “Fine,” he acquiesced with a groan. “But, I’m not cleaning up any of her ‘business’.”

Dean hesitantly reached out to pet the dog, but jumped back when she barked at him. “Whoa!”

The animal control officer smiled. “Yeah, sorry about that. Breeds like this can be a little protective. I’m sure she’ll warm up to you.”

“Yeah, sure,” Dean replied, eying Sasha warily.

Sam laughed as he reached out to pet Sasha’s head. “Oh, I’m sure she will. Dean’s an easy guy to love. It just takes a few years.”

Dean threw Sam his best scowl. “Haha. You just had to get a dog, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” said Sam, looking down at the dog, his dog, one last time. “I guess I did.”


End file.
